Home Invasion
Home Invasion is the second mission received from Ryder in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. This mission introduces the Burglar side-mission. Mission The mission begins with Ryder asking Carl to assist him in getting some gun crates from a war veteran, Colonel Fuhrberger. The two enter a Black Boxville parked outside of Ryder's house, before driving to the Colonel's house. After Ryder and Carl arrive at the house, Carl sneaks inside to retrieve the weapons, making sure to be quiet. He sneaks around to avoid waking the sleeping Colonel. After getting at least three crates, the two go to a lockup where they unload the truck. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Park the truck near the house and get the guns before daylight. *Enter the house. *Find a crate. *Take the guns back to the truck. *You need to steal at least 3 crates of guns. *Get safely back to the lockup. Walkthrough After the cutscene ends, drive to the house as quickly as possible. You have to save time. After you get in the house crouch instead of walking. But you have to walk when you pick up an object. Steal 3 crates and leave the house, you will not get any reward for extra crates. It is your wish to pick them or not. Now drive to the lock up and you will pass the mission. Transcript Video walkthroughs Trivia *If the player fails the mission (by firing a gun other than a silenced gun, making too much noise, etc.) before collecting three crates, a cutscene shows Carl running out of the house, only to find that Ryder has deserted him, and he is left with a two-star wanted level. *If at least three crates are collected before alerting Fuhrberger, then Ryder will tell the player that the cops had been alerted and CJ will receive a two-star Wanted Level. *Colonel Fuhrberger can be killed without failing the mission, but only if you use the sniper rifle. He will still shout a warning first, but will be dead nonetheless, and the noise meter will not move for the rest of the mission. *There are a total of six crates in the house; one next to the cannon on the first floor, one in the kitchen, two in the second floor hallway, and two in Colonel Fuhrberger's room. *If the player chooses to get all six crates, a short cutscene will show Ryder getting in the Boxville before Carl. *The mission's timer stops when Carl gets back in the Boxville with Ryder to drive to LB's garage. Therefore, the player has seven minutes (or in game time, hours) to get to the veteran's house and steal at least three crates. *During the trip to the lockup, CJ will state: "One day, you're gonna wish you hadn't pissed me off!," possibly referring to Ryder's death at the hands of CJ during the mission Pier 69. *Rarely if you run out out of the house before the meter is full, you will see a subtitle text of Fuhrberger snoring. This even happens with subtitles off. Gallery HomeInvasion-GTASA2.jpg|An ammunition crate inside Colonel Fuhrberger's home Navigation }} de:Home Invasion es:Home Invasion fr:Home Invasion Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas